


i can feel you most when i'm alone

by alderations



Series: satellite mind [1]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Frottage, Intercrural Sex, Light Dom/sub, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys, Smut, Trans Male Character, Vibrators, just peter being bossy really, transmasc author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alderations/pseuds/alderations
Summary: Between the jewels and silks and drawings, outfits for a thousand aliases, books and star charts in scripts Juno had never seen, Peter Nureyev lay sprawled on his bed, naked aside from the jewelry adorning his neck.





	i can feel you most when i'm alone

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is trans in this fic (and all my fics probably). I use the words dick/cock for him and am otherwise pretty vague as to anatomical details.

_ Meet me at 11. Don’t be late. —P. N. _

The directions would have been vague to anyone else, but Juno knew exactly what was being asked of him, and he also had a decent idea of how well his evening would turn out, based on the note alone. Nureyev was getting even bolder than usual, if he was willing to leave signed notes around the ship for Juno to find, but most of their crew were wise enough to avoid getting involved. The initials were still a nice touch. Juno would think about some way to one-up him if he didn’t think that Nureyev would have him so thoroughly cornered in terms of pure flair.

So Juno stood outside his lover’s room at 10:58, fighting the urge to roll up his sleeves so they showed off his biceps. As soon as his comms showed a blinking number 11, he tapped on the door with one knuckle. “Come in,” came Nureyev’s voice, unusually high and warbled.

The door was still locked, so Juno had to key in the code—5866, and he pointedly did  _ not  _ think about what that might spell—before he peeked around the frame and into the magpie nest that Nureyev called home. Between the jewels and silks and drawings, outfits for a thousand aliases, books and star charts in scripts Juno had never seen, Peter Nureyev lay sprawled on his bed, naked aside from the jewelry adorning his neck. Juno’s mouth went dry. That was—it would’ve been enough to melt every thought from Juno’s mind, just seeing Peter like that, but that wasn’t all. Juno wasn’t sure that he would be able to form words if he tried to open his mouth. It was hard to see every detail of Peter’s body in the dim light; he’d draped dozens of fabrics over the standard-issue bunk bed to turn it into a cave of blankets. Juno could just make out the way his hair clung to the wall behind his head, held up with static as his body tensed and twitched in an inscrutable rhythm. His legs were open, inviting, but right where Juno would like to put his mouth  _ immediately this instant,  _ Peter held a vibrator firmly in place.

As Juno stepped closer, stripping his shirt off without thinking, his eyes adjusted to the dark until he could see the warm flush across Peter’s bare chest. His mouth watered now. The galaxy revolved around Peter’s hot, dark eyes, his soft-bitten lips, his chest heaving and the glint of silver mixing with sweat on his skin, and Juno wondered how long he’d already been at this before he had requested Juno’s presence.

“Stay there,” Peter commanded when Juno’s knees hit the edge of the bed. His voice, still higher than normal, melted Juno’s stubborn will like nothing else in the universe. “You get to watch. Until I say so.”

Juno half-choked on a whimper. He was achingly hard in his pants already, so desperate to get closer, to taste the wetness shining on Peter’s thighs. Instead, he grasped the sheets in his fists until his fingers went numb, keeping his hands occupied while he toed off his shoes and then wriggled out of his pants. Peter’s eyes drifted downward, heavily-lidded with want, before he pinned Juno in place once more with his imperious gaze. “You can touch yourself, as long as you keep your hands off of me.”

_ “Fuck, _ Nureyev,” Juno hissed as he threw himself onto the bed and pulled his boxer briefs down, letting them tangle hopelessly around his calves. His own hand on his cock was almost too much, even though he knew it was nothing compared to what Peter could make him feel. “You are—you are so—”

“Tsk, Juno. What have I told you about names in the bedroom?”

Juno swore under his breath again. “Sorry. Peter.”

In return, Peter gave him that brilliant, terrifying fox’s smile that had captivated Juno since they’d met. It was loose around the edges now, hazy with desire and trembling as the vibrations shook Peter from his core, and Juno would be damned if it wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever seen.

“Talk to me, Juno,” he pleaded, as if Juno had any control here. “Encourage me.”

Juno he bit the inside of his lip hard enough to taste a pinprick of blood. “Fuck, shit, Peter, you’re… do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” Peter raised his eyebrows and smirked. “Actually, don’t answer that.”

“Is that all, detective?” taunted Peter, voice shaking.

“No.  _ Fuck  _ no. I wanna kiss you so bad you—you asshole, I want you to fuck me until I forget who I am. You left me that note and brought me here just to torment me, huh? F-fuck.”

Peter breathed a laugh. “You make it so easy.” He ground the vibrator down against his cock until it hit the mattress for a second, and Juno thought he could just barely feel it. A whimper escaped his throat. Peter started to laugh, only for the sound to collapse into tremulous gasps. “My,  and you do put on a show for me, don’t you, Juno?”

Though Juno hadn’t been putting any conscious effort into seducing Peter, he could only imagine how lewd he looked, underwear hanging off one leg, head thrown back, face flushed and eyes unfocused as he stroked himself. He kept the pace slow and gentle, knowing that Peter had more in store for him, but he already felt close to the edge, affected as he was by the image of Peter coming apart in front of him. Usually Peter would’ve taken his glasses off by now—probably with a quip about Juno smudging them beyond saving—but instead they balanced on the tip of his nose, and Juno flushed harder upon realizing that Peter could, for once, see every detail of his body from the far end of the bed. Juno could reach out with his foot and touch Peter’s, and yet it felt like they were on separate planets for the way his need curled so thick and desperate in his chest.

Peter’s body was shivering now, starting with his stomach and moving all the way down to his toes. “You’re close,” Juno sighed, more sure of himself than he realized. “I can see you twitching. You like this, huh? Just watching me?”

“Of course I do,” Peter hissed. “You’re so— _ augh— _ so sexy, Juno. I’m—I can’t—”

Juno couldn’t help but remember Rex Glass whenever Peter called him sexy, but the raw, honest timbre of his voice here aroused him more than any alias ever had. “I know, Peter. Come for me.”

It started with a quiet  _ “oh,” _ high in his throat, and then Peter’s eyes lost their razor-sharp focus on Juno’s face. His brow furrowed and his silken lips opened again on a gasp, while his stomach convulsed and his thighs snapped together, pinning the vibrator in place while he shuddered through his orgasm. Even in the low light, his cheeks glowed rose-red. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes and Juno wanted like nothing else, now or ever, to lean across the bed and kiss them away. His own hand was moving faster now, but he wouldn’t give himself enough pressure to finish, not until he could get his hands on his partner. As if he could hear Juno’s thoughts—or maybe he said that out loud?—when some cognizance returned to Peter’s eyes, he looked up at Juno and nodded once.

Juno lunged forward into Peter’s space to kiss the tears from his eyes and the wrinkles from his forehead, so relieved to have his hands on Peter’s skin that he had to make an effort not to grip him too hard. “So beautiful,” he mumbled between kisses, “so perfect, so gorgeous, Peter.” When Peter dropped the vibrator to one side, it buzzed angrily against the bed until Juno reached down to turn it off. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Haven’t come that hard in months, though, I’m— _ mmph.”  _ He cut off as Juno finally kissed his lips, pouring all the frustration of the evening into Peter’s half-open mouth. It was rare to hear his voice so slurred and unsteady, and Juno relished every syllable. “Do you want me to…?”

“You’re fine right there,” Juno affirmed. One of his hands caressed the side of Peter’s neck while the other moved Peter’s legs until Juno was settled between them. He adjusted a bit until he was rutting against Peter’s cock in quick, stuttering thrusts; his hands trembled with bliss, overcome as he was by the wetness nearly dripping down Peter’s thighs. On a really good day, he thought he might be able to come just from the sound of Peter’s overstimulated moans. “Peter,” he whined, pressing their foreheads together and wrapping his arms around Peter’s waist to get closer,  _ closer,  _ warm skin on hotter skin and sweat sticking between their chests and Peter was so wet and soft except for where his teeth nibbled at Juno’s lip and—and that was it. It was always the teeth.  _ “Fuck,”  _ Juno sobbed into Peter’s mouth as he came, smearing sticky white from Peter’s cock up to his belly.

For a moment, he was just sinking into the forgiving warmth of Peter’s body under him, ears ringing and eye screwed shut. When he could hear again—seconds, minutes, hours later—he could hear Peter laughing, soft and still unsteady, while he kissed Juno’s jaw and stroked his back as tenderly as Juno could handle. “How’s it going out there in the stratosphere?”

“We’re in space,” Juno grumbled. After a few more breaths, he pulled back a bit to soak up the adoration in Peter’s eyes, and then to kiss him again and again until the cum congealing between them got too sticky to ignore. “Can we shower together?” he asked. Peter was particular about his shower routine, but Juno wanted to spend every moment with him tonight, even if it meant shivering while his love applied a dozen creams to his hair and another four to his face.

Peter pulled one hand away from Juno to reach toward the bedside table, through the blankets dangling past them. Then he dropped a bottle of lube into Juno’s hand and helped him to his feet, carnivorous grin back in place. “I’ll be there in a minute. Be ready for me.”

After an orgasm like that one, Juno wouldn’t usually jump at the chance for another round, but those dark eyes made something hot and starving rise in his chest. He still wanted to be fucked until he forgot his own name, after all. “I’ll be waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's me, the fairly-vanilla-but-unconventional kink fairy, here to sprinkle you with some magic mutual masturbation dust!
> 
> Now that I'm finally done with this (just in time for valentines >:3c) I can finally be free of the clutches of my [chaotic horny playlist.](https://open.spotify.com/user/prdfzvi7bnx511dx2jbvuhax6/playlist/4LCKGelkzuxN8NE2BTpVpo?si=5uaoysgZRgO5GQxkmukGXA) More specifically, from my Official #1 Favorite Song and the source of the title of this, Satellite Mind by Metric, which makes me go absolutely bananas every time I hear it. It's been one of those weeks. Hopefully y'all will also enjoy the product of my Nastiness (I aim to please, literally and metaphorically).
> 
> Leave kudos/comments if you'd like—I'm getting kinda down on my writing (happens all the time) and would love some feedback or constructive criticism on varying sentence structure especially! I start to feel like a purple prose robot sometimes. I try to respond to comments but get too shy, so I totally understand if you have the same problem on the other end, but just know that every comment fuels my Power for days!!!
> 
> Thanks to [Ben](benbokenobi.tumblr.com) for beta'ing and uh, y'know, motivating me. You can find me on tumblr @translillie and twitter @alderations - I'm always down to take prompts!!! (within reason)


End file.
